Jerome Guizbatt
Rip! Tear! Kill! I'm going to do all that to you! I'm going to rip you! I'm going to tear you! I'm going to kill you! Chapter 77: End in sight, Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Introduction Jerome Guizbatt (ジェローム・ギズバット, Jerōmu Gizubatto) is a Quincy and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "R" - "The Roar". After his revival by the Coalition, he was assigned to the Anemone Plains Unit, where he fought during the Battle of Anemone Plains, where he meet his end again, due to the combine efforts of Sanji, Killer Bee & Tony Tony Chopper. Personality Jerome is a very arrogant, violent, and cruel man. He enjoy torturing the weak and enjoy battle too. Thought NaNaNa told Jerome weakness was always underestimating his opponents. While using his power more he become more violent and more beast like too. History (Bleach Manga) Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Jerome and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, Jerome and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Shortly afterwards, Jerome is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi bifurcates him and later carries Jerome's corpse atop his shoulders, along with the corpses of two other Sternritter, before unceremoniously dropping them in front of Yhwach. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Anemones Plains Arc Relationships Sternritter Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sternritters, Jerome is among the strongest fighters within the Wandenreich. During the Battle of Anemones he was able to fight with Karui a student to the Eight Tailed Jinchūriki, Killer B and Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, and later Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates at the same time. Then later after entering his Vollstandig form, he later fought against Sanji, also Tony Tony Chopper of the Straw Hats Pirates and the Killer B simultaneously in again, even pressuring them to force to drastic measures to defeat him before he went wild. The Roar (咆哮 (ザ・ロア), Za Roa; Japanese for "Yell"): After greatly enlarging his already considerable size and adopting a more feral, ape-like form, Jerome can drastically amplify the force of his roars in order to produce a strong, sound-based shockwave which he can attack opponents with. This shockwave is strong enough to, at close range, mutilate or even kill lower-ranked Shinigami. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Jerome primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: ''' * '''Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Strong enjoy to stop a sword without being injured at all. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Great Spiritual Power: As a member of the Sternritter, Jerome's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Spirit Weapon Reishi Axe: Take the form of a double-bladed axe. Quincy Vollstandig Klamiel (Yell of God): After Jerome tores the wristband from his body, he sprouts massive black wings and then his body grows at approximity about fifteen feet tall. His body expanded, gaining more and more muscle definition. His features became even more bestial. Tusks seemed to grow from his mouth. * Flight: Using his wings, Jerome can fly at high speeds. * Enhanced Spiritual Pressure * The Roar (Enhanced) * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Strength Category:Sternitter Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Anemone Plains Coalition Unit Category:Deceased Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Sound Manipulation Users Category:Animal Transformation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Animal transformation Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel